weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Breed 3D II
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed 3D II: The Killing Grounds; ---- 1996 (Amiga version) Plot ---- Alien Breed 3D II: The Killing Grounds is the fifth game in Team17's Alien Breed franchise, a series of Science Fiction-themed shooters largely inspired by the Alien films. It was published in 1996 by Ocean Software. With the success of Alien Breed 3D, Team17 decided to follow it up with a sequel. This time they were aiming even higher, hoping to recreate something similar to the Quake engine on an Amiga. Team17 had included two versions of the game spread over 5 disks - one with high-quality sound and textures, the other with reduced quality versions. The reduced version was supposedly able to run on a non-expanded Amiga 1200, although the game ran slowly. Their project, however, was perhaps over-ambitious. Most Amigas of the time struggled to run the game, even with upgraded RAM and accelerator cards. Even with the fastest CPU at that time (MC68060 @ 66 MHz) the game could not be played smoothly with high details in fullscreen. Most Amiga enthusiasts have only been able to play the game in recent years using emulation. A PC/Dreamcast follow-up to Alien Breed 3D II: The Killing Grounds, entitled Alien Breed: Conflict (referred to internally as Alien Breed Action, ABC or ABA) began development in 1999. The development was cancelled due to the size of the project. To date, Alien Breed: Conflict remains the only title in the series that was developed specifically for the PC, and the only PC game in the series developed by Team17 themselves (the PC version of Alien Breed was ported by MicroLeague, while Alien Breed: Tower Assault were ported to the PC by East Point Software). According to what little information there is concerning this game, ABC was also planned to be a first-person shooter and, presumably, would have followed on directly where Alien Breed 3D II: The Killing Grounds left off. Team17 made the game's source code freely available in March 1997, on the cover CD of Amiga Format magazine issue 95. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Single Player Maps ---- Marine 16 Levels in Alien Breed 3D II. Level A - Level P. Game modes ---- Game modes; Singleplayer. Two-player via network connection (Co-operative and Competitive). Walkthrough Marines ---- Commander Reynolds wakes aboard the battle ship 'Indomitable' to find himself in Quarantine. First thing aboard the Space Station is to restore the power to gain access to the living quarters and teleport. Level A - Level P. Weapons ---- 10 weapons; Assault rifle, double barrel shotgun, plasma cannon, grenade launcher, rocket launcher, Plasma/Tripple Plasma, Blaster and Laser/Mega Laser. Intex Systems computer ---- Equipment ---- Health. Keys. Ammo. Fuel powered rocket pack. Mines. Aliens ---- Aliens and guard robots. Publishers ---- The British company Ocean Software (or Ocean Software Ltd. and sometimes known in North America as Ocean of America, Inc. but generally only referred to as Ocean) was one of the biggest European video game developers/publishers of the 1980s and 90s. It was acquired by Infogrames in 1996 and renamed to Infogrames UK in 1998, and again in 2004 to Atari UK, and once again in 2009 now known as Atari, Inc. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Formats ---- An editor was shipped with the game, allowing users to create their own levels. Achievements ---- Codes issued at end of levels. Codes ---- Extra money. Extra lives. Unlimited energy. Unlimited keys. Unlimited life. Aliens are invisible. Player is invisible. Reversed controls. Future Releases ---- Alien Breed Obliteration. Cancelled Sequel - Alien Breed: Conflict. Patches ---- Reception ---- Alien Breed 3D II sold 5,000 copies. Poor level design, no collision-detection with monsters and repetitive sounds did nothing to aid the gameplay experience. References Citations Alien Breed 3D II Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed 3D II. Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games